Elemental Masters
by PrincessKanna23
Summary: cant think of one


Chapter 1

Unfortunate Meetings?

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime I may use.

**Ino's P.O.V**

I couldn't wait Shippo said she was going to bring her brother and his friend. At first I was wary, her brother, Youko, was a bastard. I remember when Shi-chan first told me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

When I had first headed into the training ground I was suspicious. She was looking at me with this look that just screamed _'I'm innocent'. As soon as I walked up I asked "what did you do now?" a worried look on my face._

_**Shippo's P.O.V**_

"_What did you do wrong now?" Ino asked a worried look on her face. "vchbdhkvb bvdkb kbvk bc,vb hcbvfkbbvkbvkbfdbvhkfbvhkbkbvbkdfvbf" I responded. Her eye twitched "BAKA SPEAK A LANGUAGE I ACTUALLY SPEAK!" She roared more than a little pissed. Deciding I didn't want to face her wrath I told her the truth. "I'm sssooooo sorry no-chan it just slipped out and he wouldn't back down from the challenge, which was a slight misconception on my part, but never mind that fact anyways you know how my temper gets out of hand sometimes and….." "SHUT UP AND SKIP TO THE POINT" Ino cried several tick marks appearing on her head." Ok ok no needs to get hasty anyway promise not to be upset?" I asked. "No" was her blunt reply. "At least don't hurt me PLEASE" I practically begged her punches hurt. "Fine fine just tell me." __'Uh oh she's getting pissed off I better stop stalling.'__ "Ok Youko and I got in a fight and long story short I lost so now he and his friend are coming to our special training grounds tomorrow to train with us." I said all in one breath searching her eyes for a reaction._

_**Ino's P.O.V**_

_After processing the information I couldn't help but be angry that jackass stole my first kiss I still remember that day vividly._

**FLASHBACK**_ (LOL flashback within a flashback)_

_I had been walking through the forest area in the park late at night. I had wanted to go to the park with mom but she knows I don't like dad so she sent him instead saying it's going to be a great bonding experience for us. What a laugh like he could stay away from work long. Low and behold I was right Otou-san had been called to do a mind walk on this spy from Iwa and he of course went with them. Bastard didn't even spare me a glance he just went with them acting like I wasn't even there. __'One day I'm going to become the head of the Torture & Interrogation Unit and still make time for my family and friends just to prove that if he had wanted to he could've made time for us.' __I thought I guess you could say I didn't like my father that much. Not mention the fact he wasn't the best father in the world I mean who goes and leaves their 5 year old kid alone at the damn park in the fucking night. A freaking idiot that's who. I was pulled from angry thoughts by emerging into the most beautiful clearing ever. In fact it was almost ethereal especially with the full moon shining down making the flowers seemingly glow. I couldn't stop myself from running through the field laughing loudly and spinning round 'n' round till I got dizzy and fell on the ground. Lying down on the ground I decided to relax till I gained my breath. So busy relaxing I didn't even realize I fell asleep. An hour or so later I opened my eyes to see golden staring back at me. Blinking once, then twice, then thrice I screamed in shock and scrambled backwards quickly. After the shock wore off I realized the golden was eyes that belonged to a boy about my age. He was holding the top of his head with a pained look on his face. Realizing I wasn't in danger I let loose a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I studied him he had white hair that went to mid- back and amazing golden eyes. However when I took in the next two features I was stunned into silence not that I was making any noise. He had two tails swishing behind him and two fox ears atop his head, a quick check showing that he had no human ears. He had on a white shirt and pants combination. Blushing I had to admit he was kinda hot. Coming back down to earth I noticed him smirking while he studied me. My eye started to twitch his eyes were staring intently at my chest. "My eyes are up here jackass" I couldn't help but growl the nerve of this guy. He look up at me and laughed "Sorry I was just shocked by your lack of boobs." Was his crude reply. My jaw dropped 'He did NOT just say that to my face.' "YOUR SUCH A JERK." I yelled clearly pissed off. 'So what if I didn't have big boobs like mom I was only 5 they would grow bigger as I grew up' I thought heatedly. "Don't act like that I was only joking Hime." He replied chuckling. "By the way I'm Youko Uzumaki it's nice to meetcha ya cutie." Blushing a little at the compliment I said" I'm Ino Yamanaka and I'm not your Hime." He suddenly smiled and I got this bad feeling in my gut. Mom always said trust your gut feelings. 'Oh boy I better get outta here before it's too late.' I started to stand when all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and said "I'm so sorry Hime how about I make it all better with a kiss." I turned as red as a tomato 'He wouldn't.' I thought as his face got closer and closer I started to doubt that he wouldn't. Then his lips met mine with a surprising gentleness that I hadn't expected from him. After that my last coherent thought was 'he did.' After that all I could think about was how soft his lips were._

_**FLASHBACK END (the both of them)**_

Blushing I couldn't help but hope that he was a better kisser anyways shaking those thoughts from my head. After Shi-chan had managed to convince me it was a good idea I got over my anger. I still kinda think this was and still is a bad idea to have let them come to our training ground to train with us it was too late they were already there. 'Well Shi-chan let's see if was a bad idea or not' was my last thought before I broke through the tree line.


End file.
